DESCRIPTION (Adapted from Applicant's Description): This is an application for continuation of an Institutional National Research Service Award titled "Rehabilitation Research Training: Central Nervous System Outcomes" submitted to the National Center for Medical Rehabilitation Research, National Institute for Child Health and Development. The program is located in the Department of Physical Medicine and Rehabilitation of the University of Alabama at Birmingham but draws on faculty resources from a number of other basic science and applied clinical departments within the University. Up to three postdoctoral trainees, two predoctoral trainees and two summer medical students are trained annually in rehabilitation research methodology. Postdoctoral fellowships are for a minimum of two years; predoctoral traineeships for a minimum of one year and summer medical traineeships for a minimum of one summer. Two training tracks are outlined: Rehabilitation Medicine and Rehabilitation Psychology. Post Doctoral Fellows work with two mentors to assure exposure to issues across the array of rehabilitation research domains from impairment through disability and handicap. A core didactic seminar for all trainees supplements coursework. Individualized reading, instruction in the ethical conduct of research and other formal learning activities are scheduled depending on the background and professional goals of the trainees. An administrative structure has been devised which assures optimal recruitment and selection of trainees, design and oversight of individual training programs and overall program evaluation. The faculty research preceptors selected have an expressed interest and experience in research training, and extensive grant and publication experience. They represent enough diversity in terms of research background and laboratory resources that considerable flexibility is possible to ensure individualized rehabilitation research training programs for students with a variety of interests.